The Prank
by Perkyhorses
Summary: Bonnie pranks Damon...Oneshot


The Prank

**(I do not own the Vampire Diaries! Everything belongs to L.!)**

**Damon: What is this?**

**Kayla: A new story. Duh!**

**Damon: Why are you making a new story?**

**Kayla: Because it just popped in my head and I wanted to write it! Is there a problem!**

**Damon: No mam no problem. **

**Kayla: good because this is prank. In fact Bonnie's first prank! =)**

**Bonnie: really? This ought to be fun. What am I going to do?**

**Kayla: Well lets read and find out shall we?**

**Everyone: OK**

**Bonnie POV**

Ok so I am bored. I decided to play a prank on Damon, considering I have never played a prank

on anyone before, this should be tough. I accept the challenge! Now what to do? That is the

question ain't it? Lets see….I could steal his jacket. That would be lovely to sleep in. I could kiss

him then slap him then smack his butt, but that would be going too far. I got it! I will steal his

Ferrari and hide it with a spell and nature! Ha ha! Perfect!

So now I am on my way to the boarding house with the perfect plan in my head. I walk up to

the door and knock. Stephan answers. "Hello Bonnie." He looked surprised. "What are you

doing here?" He looked curious. "I need a favor." He crosses his arms. "Go on." I tell him my

plan and he get a humorous look in his eyes. "I'll do it. It's time we get back at my brother." I

think of one problem. "Where is Damon?" He smiles. "He is in town looking for lunch. He left

his car." Next thing I know my veins are pumping adrenalin and Stephan and I are in the sleek,

black, Ferrari. "This feels dangerous." Stephan smiles at me. "It is dangerous if we get caught." I

loved the thrill! We finally reached our destination. Caroline's house. We pull up behind the

house and into the trees. We make sure it is covered well by branches then I take my candles

out of the bag I brought with me and make a circle around Stephan and I. After they are all lit I

stand in the middle of the circle and close my eyes. Then I focus. I focus on shielding the vehicle

from sight. I feel power ripple through me then shoot from me to the Ferrari. I hear Stephan

gasp and I open my eyes just in time to watch the car disappear.

We head over to Elena's house since it isn't that far from where we were. Stephan tells Elena

what we did and she says she will keep the secret. After a while Damon bursts through the door

screaming "Where is my fucking Ferrari?" Everybody look at him from where they

are sitting. It was Bonnie who spoke first. "What do you mean?" He glares at her. "I mean my

fucking car is missing! I can't sense it anywhere!" Elena and I look at each other and giggle.

"What is so funny!" We can't help it anymore. We burst out in giggles. "You know something

don't you?" Bonnie nods her head. Damon glares. "Tell me." Bonnie shakes her head. So

Damon starts to tickle her. She is caught in a fit of laughter. "Tell me Bonnie." She is able to for

out a small "no." He smirks. "Tell me Bonnie or suffer the consequences." She kept laughing.

She couldn't take it anymore. "At Caroline's." He kept going. "What was that Bonnie?" She

finally yells, "I hid it…haha…in the trees…haha…by Caroline's house…haha…with..hee

hee….magic!" Then he stopped looking satisfied. "Good girl. Now come with me so we can get

it." So we head over to where the car is hidden and Bonnie steps into the still burning circle of

candles. When she closed her eyes she released the spell that hid the Ferrari. Damon smiled,

hopped in and took off laughing the whole way. Bonnie spoke. "Well! He could have given us a ride at least!" Everyone started laughing at that and they all walked back to Elena's.

**(A/N) Sorry that one was kinda dumb lol. I just felt like writing. Anyways review please! Flames are accepted! **

**Damon: If you ever do that to me I will kill you.**

**Bonnie: You would have to catch me first!**

**Damon: *evil grin* **

**Bonnie: *runs***

**Damon*Catches her and runs her upstairs***

**Ashlee: I do not want to know what those two are doing up there.**

**Everyone: Ditto!**


End file.
